This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The proposed research aims to provide a more precise estimate of the risk of progression of diabetic kidney disease based upon an index derived from a combinatin of renal function, renal structure, levels of albumin in the urine, blood pressure measurements, and current health information.